In the cable television industry, a coaxial cable is generally used for distributing television signals from a central location to subscribers' homes. A coaxial cable is a type of transmission line in which one conductor completely surrounds the other, the two being separated by a dielectric. Such a line is characterized by a negligible external electromagnetic field and by having essentially no susceptibility to external fields from other sources.
Along the path of the distribution system from the central location to the subscribers' homes there is a need for amplifiers, filters, and other electrical components that are usually contained within insulated housings. These types of electronic functions are often times carried out by components that are mounted on printed circuit boards and, in addition, serve as useful tools in the diagnosis of any transmission problems along the cable television system.. The circuit boards and related components frequently require testing, repair or replacement and, as such, must be removed from the electrical housing in which they are secured.
The removal of the circuit board requires the technician to open the housing by removing the top or lid of the housing. The technician then must remove the screws that support the circuit board within the housing. Prior to this invention, before removing the circuit board, the technician was required to disconnect the coaxial cables from the housing in order to provide clearance for the circuit board to be removed. The disconnection of the coaxial cables is burdensome and time consuming in that the technician must remove each of the plurality of cable connectors attached to the housing. The connectors are typically threaded and tightened for a secure fit and the disconnection process requires considerable time and effort.